Momo the Battle Mage
by Hydrocity3
Summary: The story is about a 16 year old Battle Mage named Momo. She's on a journey to find her long lost twin sister who left the village of mages two years earlier. She eventually arrives at Bantu Village where our story begins.


One early morning in the snow-covered mountain village of Storm Pass, a cloaked figure appeared at the entrance to town. The town was filled with huts and there was snow everywhere you looked. It was a quiet day, but that was about to change.

"I can't take it anymore!" The stranger shouted, "It's so cold! I went through so much just to get here, I swear sister you better be here!"

Just then, a young village girl who looked no older than 14 years old appeared before her, "Please keep your voice down, it's still very early in the morning so most of the villagers are still asleep."

Embarrassed, the stranger bowed her head and apologized. The two then proceeded to talk and got to know one another.

The village girl properly greeted her, "My name is Mintai. What's your name?" The stranger replied, "My name is Momo. It's nice to meet you."

Noticing how cold she was, Mintai invited Momo to her home to warm up. She made some hot drinks and they started to talk.

"So, I overheard you saying before about your sister. Is she the reason you are here," Mintai asked.

"Yes, my whole reason for coming here was to find my twin sister; Lim Lim," Momo answered. She explained, "We come from a village of mages far away from here. My sister was a genius when it came to magic. So much so that, she was right around your age when she completed her training and left the village two years ago. I on the other hand was the worst, I couldn't cast a single spell without it backfiring or blowing up on me. So before she left, I promised her that I would get stronger and catch up to her. I stopped practicing what I was bad at and started only focusing on melee combat only. It was through this that not only did my strength and agility increase, but I also developed the ability to use my own unique magic. While I was training, my sister was on her journey. She sent a letter back to the village every now and then, but it was only recently that they suddenly stopped coming. The last letter she sent was from here, the Bantu village of Storm Pass which was three months ago. When I finally completed my training, I chased after her and traveled from town to town. During my journey I had to fight a lot of monsters to finally make it here."

Mintai awed by her story said, "What an amazing story and at my age going on an adventure like that. I couldn't imagine doing that myself. You're an amazing person. You must really love your sister to travel as far as you did to find her."

Momo blushed and nodded her head. Suddenly Mintai stood up and walked to the door. "Follow me. I know exactly who can help you," she said with a big smile.

Momo asked Mintai as they were walking through the village where she was taking her.

She responded, "We're here!" as they reached their destination. She explained, "If you want to know about people who have been traveling through the village then you have to talk to Valena. She's an elder who owns this shop in the middle of town, so she has a perfect view of who is coming and going. If anyone has seen your twin sister come through here, I'm sure she has. Wait just a moment; I'll go get her for you."

After waiting for a few minutes, Mintai came out with Valena.

"I heard from Mintai that you are looking for your twin sister," Valena said.

Momo answered, "Yes that's correct. She would be wearing the same robe that I am right now."

Valena replied, "Now that I take a closer look, I recognize that robe. You look exactly a mage that passed through here a few months ago. I saw her go up into the mountains, but I never saw her leave as of yet and it's been a while. I also heard a strange rumor about a mage dressed in a strange robe attacking passersby at Ryku Point. I have no idea if that's your sister or no though."

Momo not wasting any more time thanked them and rushed off to Ryku Point.

Mintai shouted after her, "Be careful! They're monsters that inhabit that area and good luck finding your sister!"

Momo waved back to them as she ran toward her destination.

Momo traveled deep into the mountains with no luck.

"Wow, it's even colder here then it was at the village. Where could my sister be," she wondered. As she was lost in thought, she didn't notice the army of goblins that had surrounded her.

"Halt Lim Lim," cried the Goblin Commander.

Surprised at the goblin's demand, Momo asked, "You know my twin sister?" The goblins laughed at her.

The Goblin Commander stated, "Yeah right! Twin sister! Do you think I am that stupid? You won't get out of this so easily. You blew us up a month back, but now we have come to repay that debt.

The time for talk is over. Goblins, Attack!"

Momo smiled; she thought to herself, "Maybe now I can finally warm up" as she drew her weapon.

Momo isn't like most mages who wield rods and staves and cast spells from afar. She is a battle mage that specializes in melee combat and wields a pole enchanted with magic that can retract and extend at the user's will.

In one swift motion; she drew her weapon and extended it into a pole, she focused her power into her weapon and with one swift strike the goblins were sent flying. As quickly as she drew her weapon, she retracted her pole back into its portable state and sheathed it.

Goblin Commander muttered as he struggled to get up, "She defeated us without casting magic, but you're an elementalist aren't you?"

Momo annoyed responded, "Like I said before, Lim Lim is my twin sister. My name is Momo. Now that we got that out of the way, tell me where I can find my sister."

Goblin Commander answered, "This is where we first encountered Lim Lim" pointing at a cave a few feet away.

Momo remarked as she headed toward the cave, "So, I was already here. It's about time I made some progress. Wait for me, Sister."

Momo left the beaten goblins and entered the cave. The cave was completely frozen over. The walls and ceiling were covered in ice. As she traveled deeper into the cave, she saw a glimmer of light up ahead. She made her way towards the light which led back outside. What she saw surprised her; it was an area on top of the mountain closed off by thick Ice Walls. There were no other access points to this place except the cave she just came through. Inspecting the Ice Walls she noticed something strange.

"These Ice Walls were created by magic, Sister is nearby," she said to herself. As she walked around, she heard a familiar voice.

"FIRE PILLAR!" A pillar of flames rose from beneath her feet. She used Phase Shift, a teleport spell to dodge it just in time.

She looked around the arena and saw at the center, her twin sister Lim Lim. Momo yelled, "Sister it's me, Momo! Don't you remember?"

Lim Lim unfazed by her sister's pleas continued casting spells, "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Lightning rained down from the sky towards Momo, but she evaded it with a series of quick dodges.

Momo knew something was terribly wrong. "What's going on? Sister isn't acting like herself. It's almost like she was being controlled by something," Momo thought to herself. However, in order to free her sister, she had to fight her.

Momo shouted, "Don't worry Sister! I'll turn you back to normal in no time, but it might hurt a little! So I apologize in advance!"

She charged Lim Lim with unbelievable speed and before she knew it, Momo was right behind her. She unleashed her chaser magic, (a special kind of magic only Battle Mages can use) and shot a chaser orb from her hand into Lim Lim's back which knocked her unconscious. Momo knelt down and held Lim Lim in her arms.

Momo worried about her sister shouted, "Sister! Sister! Get ahold of yourself! Sister!" Lim Lim slowly opened her eyes and saw her sister.

She asked, "Momo? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Before Momo could reply, the sisters felt tremors in the ground. The tremors occurred one after another, but they were too rhythmic to be an earthquake. They sounded more like giant footsteps, something was coming.

The footsteps kept getting louder and louder as it was closing in on them. Momo looking toward the only entrance could see a huge silhouette emerge from the cave. In shock at what stood before her eyes; Momo exclaimed, "Is that an Ice Golem!"

Lim Lim getting to her feet said, "Did you just say Ice Golem? I remember traveling to Ryku Point and running into an Ice Golem… That's right; I was fighting that Ice Golem and I was winning, but then it cast some weird spell… and… ugh, my head." Lim Lim almost collapsed, but Momo grabbed her and said, "Don't push yourself; Sister. I understand what happened to you. That monster used some mind control spell on you, but since I broke that spell it came here to see what happened."

Momo carefully helped Lim Lim sit down and began to walk towards the Ice Golem.

"Wait!" Lim Lim screamed out.

Momo turned around and responded, "Don't worry Sister; I'll beat this monster in no time. Let me show you the results of my training, these two years were for this."

Momo faced her enemy, getting closer to the Ice Golem with each step she took. Her walk turned into a run and then a full on sprint towards the Ice Golem. Momo drew her weapon and as soon as she was within range, she unleashed a series of blindingly fast strikes and stabs. The Ice Golem seemingly unaffected raised his huge arm and was about to crush her. As the attack was coming towards her, Momo deftly evaded it by jumping and somersaulting over Ice Golem's head. While in mid-air she generated several chasers and when she landed on the ground she threw all her chaser orbs at the Ice Golem's back. The Ice Golem was turning around, but taking advantage of the monster's slow movements Momo focused the mana within her body and charged her enemy with a Meteor Dash. (A technique that propels the user forward at blinding speed and damages all enemies in her path) The Ice Golem was forced back and its armor cracked in several places from the sheer force of the attack. Momo yelled, "I'm not done yet! This is for messing with Sister! I summon Gold Dragon Spear!" Her pole transformed into a Golden Dragon Spear which she used to stab through the weakened Ice Golem. The fight was over and the monster was defeated.

Momo retracted her pole and sheathed it.

"You really have gotten strong haven't you," Lim Lim said.

Momo surprised to her sister's voice turned to her and said, "Sister, you're up. Are you feeling better?"

Lim Lim replied, "Yeah, my head stopped hurting. So I feel fine now."

Momo relieved that her sister was alright jumped on her and gave her a big hug. "I missed you," she said in a soft voice.

Lim Lim put her arms around her sister and said, "Sorry for worrying you so much."

Momo replied, "That's okay. I'm just glad you're safe, Sister."

When she was finished hugging Lim Lim, Momo asked, "Sister? I wanted to ask you something since I found you, but I never got the chance to with all the excitement going on. Why are you dressed like a clown?"

Lim Lim confused at what Momo was saying to her answered, "Dressed like a clown? What are you…?"

While Lim Lim was talking, she cast a spell on the ice covered wall turning it into a perfect mirror that showed her reflection.

She screamed, "Kyaaa! What is with these clothes!" She immediately cast a spell on herself which changed her clothes back to normal. "This feels much better," she said as she let out a sigh of relief.

Momo grabbed onto Lim Lim's arm and asked, "Shall we get going?"

Lim Lim answered, "Yes. I'm ready to leave this place, but would you mind not clinging on to me so much. It's going make it hard to walk."

Momo replied, "No, I don't want to. I haven't seen you for two years, so I'm making up for lost time by hugging you all I want. You're six minutes older than me, which makes you my older sister. It's your job to let your younger sister hug you, so you don't have a say in the matter." Momo continued clinging to her sister's arm.

Lim Lim let out a sigh and said, "I forgot how selfish my younger sister was. Guess I have no choice then."

On that note, the twins begin to head back to Storm Pass little do they know that their adventure has only just begun.


End file.
